


Reunited.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Not Real. </p><p>A little fluff just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited.

"Kate? Katie..."

His smile is instant as he spots her hovering awkwardly in the corner, looking a little shy and awkward. The romance they had on the show had blossomed and yet she had been awkward with him since, now though, she was back. He pushes instantly and easily through the crowds to her, enveloping her in a tight hug, his smile bright and wide, drawing a smile of response from her, her breathing hitching a little as he pulls her closer. Her eyes flicker closed as she focuses on him, feeling him there, holding her just as tightly as he had on the show, his voice softly tender as he spoke finally. 

"Darling.... I've missed you."

She pushes back just enough to look him in the eyes, sea meeting chocolate, before smiling and kissing him softly, allowing herself to relax. 

"I missed you too."

He can feel her shivers and speaks gently. 

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm... I'm fine."

She seems to be lying and he sighs, dragging her into the rooms he uses to change his clothing, locking them in before pulling her into a tighter hug, sensing she is close to breaking. 

"I really am fine Anton I just... I missed you, us... I missed... this."

Anton smiles, kissing her again, it's not soft, but it is passionate and she responds with just as much passion, letting herself get lost in the sensations, his hands soft on her back, slipping finally under her jumper to pull her closer, his back firm but supple under her hands, his skin just as satin-soft as always. His lips meet hers again before he pulls back, his eyes locked on hers. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She speaks softly, then adds. 

"We shouldn't... later, we should do this but right now... you have guests."

He smiles, kisses her again. 

"Stay here, I'll make sure we can leave soon."


End file.
